Happy Bithday
by Whipblade
Summary: The brotherhood celebrats one of their own birthday.


This was written as a birthday present for Danielle, and a few others whom I've found inspiration in.

Archive: Please ask.  
Disclaimers: Everything belongs to Marvel, except The Red Sox's and the Blue Jays. Yes, I know they do NOT play for a cup.  
Don't sue, I am poor as .., well as a student in kindergarten.

_AND Now for your reading pleasure HERE'S..._

**Happy Bithday!**  
A Vic Fic  
By: Whipblade

"Shuddup or I gonna make ya Raven!" Sabretooth growled from his relaxed position in the cushy leather recliner.

"I don't care what you are going to make me do Vic. But you are getting your ass out of this dump tonight. And that's final!" Raven snarled as her hand quickly grabbed the Molson out of Victor Creed's clawed hand.

"Give that back bitch!" Victor Creed a.k.a. Sabretooth to everyone else said as he glared at the blue woman who just took his last beer at the bottom of the 9th of the Baltimore and Blue Jays game, on TV.

"Come and get it Vic." Raven sneered the corners of her mouth twisted up in a bemused smile.

"There's half an hour on the last game of the season! Give me my Last beer back Now ya damn frail!" Sabretooth roared.

Raven a.k.a. Mystique to most, smiled bemused as she stood out of her comrades and ex-lovers reach. She stood in the dim light of the den her cold yellow eyes staring deeply and dangerously into the hate filled murderous blacks of Sabretooth's.  
The racket of the baseball game blasting from the T.V. set in front of the recliner was the only noise echoing in the dark room lit only by the T.V. Raven slowly waved the full bottle of beer from the last case in the whole secret base of the Brotherhood. Her eyes danced as she taunted  
the meanest and most deadly psychotic with the Molson, the last Molson in the whole place, and for miles, she tilted the bottle one way then the other. The narrowing black eyes threatening her, the snarling and growling finally over toning the T.V's roar. Then Raven grinned, she had him, or he had her. She dropped the bottle.

"RRAAAHHHHHH!!!" Sabretooth leapt from his chair, teeth and claws blazing as the bottle crashed spraying glass and liquid a like on the floor, Raven ran with the psychopath hot on her trail and out for blood.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Raven screamed as she raced out of the base's entrance.  
The blood curling roar from Sabretooth was lost in the mechanical whine of the jet preparing for take off.  
Raven bounded up the steps entering the cockpit, just as Sabretooth leapt over them and landed with a graceful thunk in the jet. Snarling and salivating Sabretooth growled sniffing the jet's interior.

"Clam now Creed. Enjoy the ride, please sit." A confidant voice charmed from a man with white hair.

"I'll settle down, AFTER I kill dat bitch!" Sabretooth growled in protest as he started for the cockpit.

"I beg to differ." The white haired man, known as Magneto coldly stated as he moved his left hand ever so slightly down.  
Two large strips of metal placed on the jet's ceiling for just an emergency crashed down onto Sabretooth. The pieces wrapped themselves around the large man, then forcing the victim in their grip into a chair. Magneto fused the metal bands with the metal chair.

"It is unwise to challenge the Master of Magnetism Creed. I do hate to have to repeat the punishment for your previous failure a second time." Magneto boasted.

Sabretooth glared at the man sitting smugly across from him, wearing a black silk top and matching dress pants with the perfect white hair combed back. Sabretooth growled at his boss, faintly from the cockpit Sabretooth caught the sound of the radio.

"Itsss 8 - 4, Toronto Winsss the Cup!" A slurred voice screeched over the air waves. "Ed, its world series, your drunk again." A calm female voice said. The radio clicked off, leaving much to the imagination, that Ed, is now unemployed.

By the time the jet plane landed an hour later, Sabretooth had calmed down. Toad walked out of the cockpit, his long muscular legs clad in expensive black jeans with a neat black dress shirt to match the shiny black shoes. Sabretooth watched Toad exit the jet followed by a long legged woman with ivy skin, blue eyes and long flowing blond hair. Sabretooth watched Raven's firm ass exit the jet. Magneto stood before his minion.

"Don't kill anyone until I tell you to." Magneto stated simply.

Sabretooth growled then reluctantly nodded his agreement.  
With a fluid hand motion made by Magneto, the metal encasing Sabretooth released the man.

"Follow us Creed, do act civilized." Erik Magnus, a.k.a. Magneto said exiting the jet.  
Sabretooth felt oddly under dressed with the other three. Straightening his brown over coat, Creed strolled out of the jet and down the three steps.

Sabretooth took a breath as he followed his two other comrades and leader into a seedy looking building. A windowless wooden plywood door snagged on two rusty hinges against crumbling red bricks. Sabretooth walked in hoping this was a very, very cheep bar, or a leather club, or ... maybe even a strip joint.

Upon entering, Sabretooth was assaulted All round bright lights flashed as loud wailing of saxophones, clarinets and other various interments playing a variation of Jazz. He raised his eye brow as he spotted the rest of the Brotherhood sitting in a corner both. Creed slid into the booth across from Raven.

"Enjoy the night, Creed." Raven said, her blue eyes twinkled deviance. as she slid a bottle of Absinthe Original to Sabretooth.

Three ladies, one blond, one red head and one brunet all wearing tight white tube tops with out a bra on, wiggled in their leather mini skirts two sizes too small carrying something with sparklers on top.

Sabretooth wasn't sure what was more interesting, the sparklers lighting up the size D breasts, or the fact that the skirts were creeping down the three's hips with each step.

The ladies placed down their tray.

Sabretooth looked at it. It was a double chocolate frosted black forest cake, with cherries, whip cream and three sparklers on the edge. The center in red relayed the message.

"Happy Bithday!"  
Raven, Erik and Toad all looked intently at Sabretooth's reaction as the three girls sat down beside him.

"There's an R in birthday." Sabretooth pointed out.

"We know, but the R will be found if we go any further." Toad grinned.

**END.**


End file.
